Missing Pieces
by Slr.rose
Summary: Sequel to Blood Loss. Rose and Dimitri are living happily. They go to Russia to see his family where Rose is attacked by a group of strigoi and somehow starts to slowly lose her memory of her and Dimitri and everyone else she cares about. What can Roses family and friends to do help get her memories back? Or will she forget about everyone and just start a new life?
1. Closed Cutains

**For those of you that are reading this I would just like to inform you that this story is a sequel. However it does make sense without reading the first story-** _ **Blood Loss**_ **You might want to read it beforehand if you want to. You can go on my page and look for the story called** _ **Blood Loss**_ **or you can just read the story as is. Whatever you want. Anyway I'll let you read. Tell me what you all think in the reviews.**

My body welcomed the cool fall breeze to help cool it down. My legs felt like they were on fire, but I didn't stop. It was an odd pain, the kind of pain you welcomed. But then again, I always run laps in the morning. My body has grown to welcome the pain I feel when it would rather shut down then keep up. Yet still I push myself harder and faster, the breeze on my body getting stronger with me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and it brings me out of my thoughts. I stop, my sneakers making black lines in the track as I do so. I turn around and look into the warm brown eyes that belong to my Russian god. "Time's up Roza." I smile. Back when I was his student he would only really call me Roza when it was a slipup, now he calls me Roza more often than Rose.

"Aw comrade, now I have to wait all the way in till dinner to see you!" I pull off a fake pout to add to the whole thing.

"Ah Roza, dinner will come soon enough don't worry." He leans down and kisses me on the lips softly.

"Yeah but not as soon as I would like." Dimitri just rolls his eyes and doesn't say anything back. We walk back to our room in silence, a comfortable silence. But once he opens the door to our apartment I race to the bathroom, wanting to shower off before him. "I shower first!" I call back.

Once I'm in the shower with the warm water running down my body I hear a light knock on the door. "Yes?" I answer back to presumably Dimitri.

"I just wanted to remind you that we don't have a lot of time."

"Okay." I call back.

Five minutes later I'm out of the shower blow drying my hair with Dimitri in the shower. We both finish getting ready at the same time. We both walk out the door and I lock it behind us. Before I leave I give Dimitri a quick kiss. "See you soon Comrade."

"See you soon Roza." With that we make our separate ways.

I knock twice on Lissa's office door before entering. Eddie is already by her side talking to her. I can see Lissa tapping away at her computer on her desk as she talks to him. Lissa works alongside the queen. Queen bitch as I like to call her is stepping down from her throne in a month or two on one condition. Lissa becomes the new queen. Lissa being the responsible person she is said yes and now every day is a step closer to her being queen. Alongside her nerves she is quite excited and often stays up thinking about it, _way_ too hard and sucks me into her head. However I have been better at blocking out that from happening. We haven't made it public yet but we will soon enough. "Hey Eddie. Hey Liss." They both look up and smile at me.

"Hey." I walk around the desk and stand my Lissa side; opposite of Eddie. I look at what's on Lissa's computer screen and catch a quick glance on the guardian schedule before she quickly shuts it off.

"Hey, what's that about?" I ask.

"What's what about?" She asks. I point at the now blank computer screen.

"Shutting that off so fast."

"It's nothing Rose." I shrug it off and change topics.

"Anything important today?" I ask her.

"Actually, yes."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I ask curiosity getting to me.

"We are going on a shopping trip!" She claps her hands together in excitement.

"I'm your head guardian Lissa, you should have run this through with me first." She looks a bit sad but the emotion quickly goes away.

"Well I wanted to surprise you."

"Me? Why would you want to surprise me?" I ask.

" _Because_ we haven't really hung out much and all we do is go to meeting after meeting. Today was my first day off with no meetings so I decided to get some guardians so you could relax and we could shop. I look over at Eddie; he nodes his head in conferment. I look back at Lissa with a smile on my face.

"That sounds great Liss."

"Yayy!" She claps her hands together again and grabs the phone off her desk. She quickly calls all the guardians she had previously ordered to come with us today up to her office ready to go and the car to come to the front doors at court. Which there are many _front_ doors to me because they all look the same, but apparently to Liss there is only one _front_ door.

Once all the guardians that we need are in her office we leave to go to the van that waits for us. I pat down all my pockets with no luck of finding my wallet and look over at Lissa. "Lissa, I forgot my wallet." She just waves me off.

"That's fine. I was going to pay for your stuff anyway."

"What? Why?"

"Like I said; my treat."

"Wow, thanks Lissa." She looks over at me with a smile on her lips, her emerald green eyes looking back at my dark brown ones.

"No problem."

The whole trip at the mall was long. That was the only word I could describe it. Lissa had me try on anything within her reach. Which was a lot. By the time we got back to court she had seven bags of new cloths and I had ten. When I dropped her off in her apartment. (That was much too large to really be called an apartment but that's what she called it.) I made my way back to Dimitri and I's place.

I used my house key to unlock the door and walk inside. I quietly drop my bags of cloths from shopping with Lissa all day onto the wooden floor. The apartment is pitch black with the blinds drawn and the lights off. _Dimitri and I never close the blind._ I think to myself. _Someone else was here._ I hear the small clash of metal on metal; almost like two empty metal pots hitting against each other. I quickly grab my silver stake out of my jacket pocket. I get ready in my fighting stance and quickly turn on the light beside me to see the intruder. But what I see instead is not what I was expecting, at all.

 **What did Rose see? Wait for the next chapter to find out. Tell me in the reviews what you all think of the first chapter. Also tell me what you think Rose sees.**


	2. Mother Russia

_I used my house key to unlock the door and walk inside._ _The apartment is pitch black. Someone else was here. I hear the small clash of metal on metal; almost like two empty metal pots hitting against each other. I quickly grab my silver stake out of my jacket pocket. I get ready in my fighting stance and quickly turn on the light beside me to see the intruder. But what I see instead is not what I was expecting, at all._

What I was expecting was an intruder, ready to attack me. But what I saw instead was Dimitri in the middle of the living room, lighting candles on the dinner table along with dishing out some food onto the plates. "Dimitri?" I call. He looks up and me and smiles. I put my stake back in my jacket and he chuckles.

"What?" I ask amused.

"You thought I was a strigoi?"

"No, I didn't know what to think. I thought there was some kind of intruder."

"Well it's just me Roza." I walk over to him and hug him. He leans down to kiss me and I kiss him back.

"What's all this for Comrade?"

"Nothing specific."

"Well now I can truly say that you are the best damn man a girl can have."

"As you're the best woman a man could have." I kiss him again before turning to face the table and look at what he laid out on it. There are two, tall, red candles in the middle of the table, a small glass vase of white roses. _Yeah, I know typical seeing as my names Rose but I don't care._ Along with what looked to be an unknown Russian meal. He pulled out one of the comfortable white chairs for me. Once I sat down gracefully he sat across from me.

"This is amazing Dimitri, thank you."

"You're welcome Roza."

"What's this dish called?" I ask.

"Kielbasa y kapusta."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Just try it." He urged on. Once I took the first bite of Dimitri's mystery meal I knew I was in heaven.

"Mmmm, my god, I'm in heaven."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"No, I love it. I want to marry it."

"Well I hope not because _I_ would prefer to marry you." I look into his warm, soft brown eyes. I pretend to think about it for a second.

"Okay, I'll marry you." I pause. "But if we ever get a divorce I'm going straight to this mystery meal."

"So never."

I node. "Yeah because let's face it; you're stuck with me till the end of time."

"Perfect." I smile up at his and continue eating. We eat the rest of our dinner talking about work and comfortable small talk. Once we finished the amazing meal Dimitri took both our empty plates away; then came back and sat back down in his seat. But something was off about him, he seemed more; nervous almost.

"Hun, is something bugging you?" I ask in all seriousness.

"No Roza. Nothing is bugging me." I shrug my shoulders.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?" I move my hand across the table and put it over top his. The heat from his soft, yet strong hands going into mine.

"Of course. But honestly, I'm fine." I look into his eyes and decide that he will tell me when the time is right. "Would you like to go for a walk while the sun is rising?" He asks. I walk over to the window and open the curtains to see the soft light of the morning sun casting its orange and pink glowing color onto everything below. I turn back to face Dimitri.

"Sure."

The walk outside was refreshing. The sun brought a new warmth to the atmosphere that the moon does not. Dimitri and I walked hand in hand around the court garden. Looking and the beautiful plants that went in carless loops and odd directions; yet at the same time very organized. "I miss the sun." I say softly.

"So do I."

"Stupid vampire time." I mumble to myself. Dimitri pulls me in the direction of one of the dark, wooded benches within the garden. As we sit in silence with the sun warming us in the autumn cool weather he looks over at me.

"Roza, may I ask you a question?"

"No need to be so formal Comrade; of course you can."

"How would you like to go to Russia, and meet my family?" I look into his light brown eyes that I could easily get lost in.

"I would love to meet your family." I pause for a moment thinking. "But with our jobs I don't think that will happen any time soon." Dimitri shakes his head hearing me say this.

"What? What are you shaking your head at?"

"That's not your beloved friend Lissa said."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Dimitri smirks. Actually smirks!

"She said that she's getting some of your fathers guardians for two weeks and another one of them will take my spot at court for two weeks so we can get that time off."

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes Roza."

"Oh my god!" I jump up from the bench and back onto his lap and kiss him passionately.

"I love you Dimitri, so much." His Russian accent fills the air around us.

"As I love you my love."

 **So how did you all like this chapter? I know its short but I just really wanted to post something. Tell me what you all think of it. Have a good day/night.**


	3. Don't Worry Me

" _How would you like to go to Russia, and meet my family?" I look into his light brown eyes that I could easily get lost in._

" _I would love to meet your family." I pause for a moment thinking. "But with our jobs I don't think that will happen any time soon." Dimitri shakes his head hearing me say this._

" _What? What are you shaking your head at?"_

" _That's not what your beloved friend Lissa said."_

" _What are you talking about?" I ask. Dimitri smirks. Actually smirks!_

" _She said that she's getting some of your fathers guardians for two weeks and one of them will take my spot at court for two weeks so we can get that time off."_

" _Really?" I ask excitedly._

" _Yes Roza."_

" _Oh my god!" I jump up from the bench and back onto his lap and kiss him passionately._

" _I love you Dimitri, so much." His Russian accent fills the air around us._

" _As I love you my love."_

The next morning I woke to find Dimitris strong arms wrapped around my waist. I lightly try to turn over to face him instead of away but the second I make any movement his hold on me tightens as he pulls me closer to his chest. So instead of moving or getting up I stay still in his embrace, hoping he never lets go. But of course, he does have to let go. I can feel Dimitri wake up next to me. "Good morning I say softly."

"Good morning." He pauses for a second before speaking again. "Wait, you're awake Roza? Before me?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I chuckle.

"Is it so hard to believe that I would wake up before you?"

"Yes." He askers immediately.

"Well you don't have to worry, nothing's wrong Comrade." I can feel his place a soft kiss on the back of my head.

"Good." I turn around and face him.

"Does your family know about me?" He thinks about this for a second.

"No, I don't really talk to my family much anymore. They don't even know that we are coming, except for Yeva, I told her."

"Yeva is your grandmother right?"

"Yes." I pause and take a deep breath and say what has been plaguing my mind.

"Dimitri?" I know that Dimitri can hear the nervousness in my voice because he holds me tighter and kisses my forehead.

"What's wrong Roza?"

"What if you family doesn't like me? What is they hate me because I was once your student?"

"They will love you. As long as I am happy they will love you. You don't have to worry about anything." I node my head.

"Okay." I untangle myself from my boyfriend and get off the bed. "Now Comrade, it's time to pack."

I put my dark blue folded jeans into the large black suitcase. "This is boring Comrade."

"Roza, we just started five minutes ago."

"I know but that doesn't mean it's not boring."

"Fine, let's take a break. I'll cook you up some food."

"Sounds perfect." I follow Dimitri out of our bedroom into our kitchen and sit on the barstool as Dimitri gets out pancake mix. I take this time to check in on Lissa. I look over at the wall above the sink to help myself focus.

I or rather Lissa was in her office talking to Christian. "You know, I'm really going to miss Rose." Christian walked closer to her table and sat in the plush black chair in front of her.

"Yeah, but you have to admit she has never had a break from work. She and Dimitri deserve a break for once."

"I know, god knows that Rose and Dimitri need a break. But I'm just saying that I'll miss them."

"Babe, it's only two weeks. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Christian chuckles.

"I think Rose is rubbing off on you."

"Oh, she started rubbing off on me a long time ago." Christian laughs again and leans down to kiss her." Not wanting to feel like I'm being kissed by Christian I leave her mind.

I come too just as Dimitri places a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Roza, I was calling you. Were you with Lissa?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"I don't like it when you do that."

"Why not?"

"It worries me, you're unresponsive and just, well you're like a zombie."

"Sorry Comrade, but it's one of the side effect of being bonded to Lissa, you know that."

"I know, but I still don't like it, it worries me." I sit up in my seat just as he bends down to kiss me.

"I'll try to do it less."

"Thank you Roza." Once Dimitri and I finish our pancakes I walk back into our bedroom.

"I guess it's time to start packing again."

"Yes it is." Dimitri says as he appears by my side. I turn my head and look into his warm brown eyes.

"When do we leave?"

"In three days."

"Wow, that's soon."

"Exactly why we need to start packing." I roll my eyes.

"Okay okay, I'll pack our stupid cloths and all."

"Good."

 **Hey guys. Long-time no write. I know this chapter was a sort of a filler chapter and short, next chapter I promise will be better. AND I ALREADY STARTED WRITING IT! So check your e-mails for the next chapter soon. Tell me what you all think and any ideas you have. I LOVE hearing your ideas! Also any questions you have about the story or even me don't be afraid to ask.**


	4. Ghosts

" _When do we leave?"_

" _In three days."_

" _Wow, that's soon."_

" _Exactly why we need to start packing." I roll my eyes._

" _Okay okay, I'll pack our stupid cloths and all."_

" _Good."_

"Rose! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

I grab my large black suitcase from the bedroom and run to the front door where Dimitri stands. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Once I reach Dimitri I shoot him a playful glare. "You need to calm down Comrade."

"I am calm, but we need to get moving."

"Yeah sure you are." He doesn't say anything back as we walk out our door and lock it. We walk down the empty hallways hand in hand to our jet. The jet is small and white but large enough that I feel comfortable going inside of it. I don't know why it's so hard for me to block out the spirts on a plane ride. On a car drive I can do it easily, no worry. But not on a plane ride, on a plane ride I have to put all my effort into it, and even then sometimes, it just doesn't work.

I sit down into the surprisingly very comfy tan leather seats on the jet beside the window with Dimitri right beside me. The queen gave us a privet jet to get to Russia, don't ask me why because I have no idea but it's probably so she can get me away and out of her hair as fast as possible. Once Dimitri and I board the jet it takes off not too soon after into the clear blue sky. Dimitri reaches across his seat and grabs a hold of my hand. "It's a long flight Roza, why don't you try and take a nap."

"Okay." I pull the leaver and push my seat far down. I look over at Dimitri and realize that he's not doing anything. "Are you going to try and sleep too?" I ask.

"I will, just not now." I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay." I relax and slowly fall into a slumber, but not without hearing Dimitri's soft voice whisper to me.

"Sweet dreams my Roza."

After what only feels like a few minutes I wake up. I look over at Dimitri to see him looking back down at me with a frown. "What?" I mumble as I sit up and adjust my seat.

"You only slept for an hour, you should get more sleep."

"I'm not tired." Which was true, it might have felt like I was only asleep for a minute or so but I still wasn't tired.

"Why not?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I can never sleep, you know that."

"No I don't." I stare back confused.

"Dimitri, we sleep in the same bed and you didn't know that I had insomnia?"

"Well no. Since when have you had insomnia?" I think about it for a second.

"Since I was fifteen."

"What causes it?"

"Dimitri, when I was fifteen I kinda, you know, died. That's bound to leave a mark, apart from being shadow kissed."

"Oh god Roza I'm so sorry I completely forgot. It's just, hard to remember that you died once just because you're here now, in the flesh and blood."

"I know. It's fine Comrade." I turn away and look out my window. The sky has long white fluffy clouds below us but not so much that I can't see the beautiful world below us. I can see the small houses and roads with large forests covering the land. After a few minutes I start to feel the pain of a headache coming on. However I don't tell Dimitri. It's not like he can do anything about it and all he'll do is worry about me. So I sit, and stair out my window with the pain in my head getting worse and worse.

After a good ten minutes the pain is terrible. I let out an unwanted whimper of pain. Dimitri turns and looks at me. "Roza, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Comrade. I just don't like long flights."

"Roza, don't lie to me." I shake my head.

"Dimitri, really-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway." He says in a voice that means. _Rose I'm not kidding around her. Tell me what's wrong now._ I take a deep breath.

"It's the ghosts. They're everywhere and it's killing me." I put my hands on my head and my head between my knees. "Oh god."

"Roza, Roza it's okay, breath through it."

"I can't just fucking breath through it Dimitri!" I snap at him.

"You're right, that was stupid."

"You don't say?" I ask annoyed. I let out another loud whimper. I start to see black spots cloud my vision. I put my head back on the seats head rest. "Dimitri…" I breathe out quietly. I can feel him grab hold of my hand.

"Oh my Roza." I can hear him say beside me. "Build your walls up." I try and do as he says but it's no use. I'm too weak and the ghosts are too strong.

"Dimitri… I…can't."

"Yes you can. Just try." I try even harder but it's no use. It just takes more and more energy away from me.

I turn my head slightly and look past some of the blackness into Dimitris warm eyes. He shakes his head in agreement as if he can read my mind.

"It's okay Roza, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I gently shake my head and do as he says.

 **Hey guys how did you like it? Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas let me know. I love hearing them. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
